


The King and his Knight

by sohns



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohns/pseuds/sohns
Summary: "Is the pressure not overwhelming, when you have to contemplate over every decision you choose to make?""Well, not when I have you."In which King Eric finds solace in his knight, Juyeon, who helps him through his struggles as a well-admired monarch, as well as the troubles they encounter as they continue to grow familiar with each other.





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back :D this time, with a juric au! i have to admit, a LOT of thought went into this as i usually write oneshots so let me know if you like it! this may contain historical inaccuracies as im not entirely sure of the system back then but i hope its not to the point where its bothersome.. anyway, enjoy!

Quite frankly, his men are exhausted and Eric knows that - he's been sending them off to battles he can't possibly count with his own two hands. He hopes, yet again, that this is the final one before they can finally put down their swords and never again pick them up to fight. Eric, too, is weary. He has been by the side of his men throughout it all - he's seen them be slain, he's seen them march with determination, he's seen them bask in victory. After all they've gone through, Eric cannot bear to let them lose this war, no matter how much he hates the thought of going through yet another battle.

Battles, war, and knighthood - to Eric, it's all quite an act. Behind their armour, they are all but fearful boys. If it were not for the practical durability, Eric himself would not be standing in this courtroom. He despises it all, it's terrifying, pressurising and gory and most of all, it takes the human out of him. However frightened he must be, he's well-aware he holds the duty of the throne and opting out is not a question for him to ever consider.

"We have all fought this far and you have all been braver than I could have requested. For that, I am beyond grateful. I know we may be disgruntled and tired out but let us not yield to that. Let us march with stoned determination and awakened spirits! Let us fight this last battle and fight it with all our hearts!"

It is no doubt the young king is highly admired for Juyeon knows exactly why. The poised and confident way he carries himself, his decisive yet gentle disposition and his exquisite control of language are some of the many honourable characteristics that Juyeon sees in the king, and they are exactly why he is admired so. As one of the knights in Eric's army, Juyeon appreciates the brave display the king never fails to put on before a fight. He makes them feel ready, competent and unafraid.

Yet, today, Juyeon notices something rather unsettling. He sees that behind Eric's fiery eyes and bold actions, he is scared, shaken and unsure. He observes the king - his hands trembling, his eyes wavering. Maybe it was his own mindset affecting his perception but he saw the young and boyish side of the king that was forced into a life of politics, power and danger and he couldn't help but pity him. The reputable young king, who'd thus far been a source of strength for him, was now a boy he felt he needed to protect.


	2. Chapter II

Juyeon halts his horse when he sees a knight on his horse, stationary in the midst of the chaos, with his head in his hands. If Juyeon were sure it was any other knight, he would have surely proceeded on yet a voice in his head tells him to check if this was the king, who he'd been searching for the whole battle. As he approaches, he knows he'd found who he was looking for. However, the king seemed hurt and he heard hushed sniffles. Juyeon's heart starts to pick up its pace for he could not ever fathom seeing the king in such a state.

"King Eric? Is that you?" Juyeon comes closer, offering a hand to him. Juyeon's not sure why he does so, maybe it was for the fact that the king looked so lonely at that moment.

"Move along, please. We cannot bear to lose this battle," The king ordered, his tone firm and direct. Juyeon knew that if he could see his face, it would convey another message. 

There is only so much Juyeon dares to do in a lifetime; disobeying the words of an honoured king to protect him out of a whim he does not comprehend is one of them, it seems. "Sir, I cannot leave you if you are hurt. You must allow me to help you."

"I.. I.." Eric chokes out, his voice soft and broken. Juyeon realises Eric is more hurt on the inside than the outside and in that moment, he began to see a mere fraction of the struggle Eric must be going through. "I ca-cannot do this a-any longer," Eric whispers, almost to himself, as he faces the ground. Albeit not being able to physically see the king, Juyeon can imagine the tears that must be pouring down his face as he struggles to find his words.

"We have to get you back to the camps, Sir. It is not meet that you continue on in this state," Despite recognising the repercussions of leaving a battle midway for Eric, Juyeon suggests it anyway because all he wants is to be sure of the king's safety. Leaving him so vulnerable in the field is not a situation Juyeon wants to allow.

Juyeon's words seem to have almost flicked a switch in Eric for as soon as he heard those words, he lifted his head and declared, "No, I cannot leave them behind; I must fight on. We must go."

Juyeon almost regrets approaching the king because it seems like he was not pleased with someone seeing him in such a state. Yet, he couldn't be more glad because he can't imagine what would've happened to the king if he'd left him there. Juyeon knows that the moment they shared was rather short but it felt like time had slowed down when they talked - the moment haunted Juyeon as he felt so much pain in so sparse a time. So, Juyeon decides to fight alongside the king. He points his sword towards the enemy and they both charge side by side, to finally end this battle and consequently, the war. 

———

Eric does not know the identity of this mysterious knight fighting by his side but having him there did make the storm inside him die down. The knight seemed understanding of the turmoil he found himself in and he was most grateful for that.

What happened to him earlier had never once happened to him before. It felt like the pressure he'd been working so hard to tune out had all come crashing down, as if it was a wall that had been hit by a javelin. Everything around him felt like it would break too so he stopped. But, he couldn't continue. The tears just kept flowing and his thoughts raced at a speed so great it made his head, and his heart most of all, ache. 

On the surface, it seems a luxury to be born into royalty - a life of gold and indulgence - but the obligations of the throne turns you into stone. It tears your heart away and you no longer can feel nor empathise when you have been stripped of love and care, raised to only see the practical use of things, pressured to make decisions that benefit all. Eric assumed it was the case for him too as he never once did let his emotions overrun him. However, he was proven erroneous when his heart's feelings came flowing back to him whilst in battle. He knows he cannot ignore it any much longer.

But now he fights on, for what else can he do? He dares not return without glory. His kingdom awaits and like the celebrated king he is, he must come back victorious. He does not bear the will to see them all under the rule of a vicious king who cares not for their wellbeing. For his people's sake, as it always is, for his people's sake.

The knight beside him strengthens him. He, for once, does not feel alone in battle. The knight marches on with confidence and willpower, strategically aiming for the army of the opposition. Eric makes a mental note to thank this knight if both of them make through the battle alive, as he definitely wouldn't have been able to ifit were not for this knight who had found him.

———

His men race to him in great speed and spirits. Not being able to see their expressions, Eric can only predict what kind of news they bear. A knight speaks, albeit being breathless: "King Eric, we have captured the enemy's king. He is being held at our camps, sir."

Eric feels an explosion of true relief and elation go off within his heart. The war is over and they have won. With a smile shielded underneath his armour, he says, "Thus the war is over, my men! Let us now head over to the camps and prepare for our triumphant return."

Eric looks over to the knight who had been fighting alongside him in the battle. It seems like the knight has been looking at him too but he turns away when Eric looks at him, promptly guiding his horse back to where they are eagerly awaited.


	3. Chapter III

Back at the castle, after Eric gives his speech filled with words of appreciation and celebration, the men indulge themselves with a feast. He sees men all around him, some with their wives and children around their arms, with priceless smiles on their faces. He wouldn't trade this sight for any gift in the world.

Eric spends the whole party looking for the knight who had been with him during the fight. All Eric knows is that he was tall and slim. Eric's also sure he can recognise his voice so he yearns to hear it again by making conversation with all the tall knights he sees. However, it was to no avail. He does not meet the knight again.

———

Juyeon stands with his friends, but observes the king the whole night. He talks with confidence and monopolises all the conversations he was in. Yet, all that could play in Juyeon's head was the gentle and wavering confession of the king earlier in the battle. He couldn't believe underneath the king's dominance and assertiveness was a fretful boy. It bothered him the whole night because he wanted to approach the king to help him but the king's actions and laughters tell him otherwise.

The party ends and the knights take their leave one after another. Unable to make up his mind whether to approach the king, Juyeon ends up staying much later than he expected, now being one of the final knights left there. He'd never admit it but he hopes the king somehow knows it was him and that's why he stays. A part of him wants to approach the king and talk to him, ask him if he's feeling better. Yet, an afraid part of him is waiting to be approached.

Alas, the latter part of him won and he makes his leave, slowly walking out of the ballroom to the corridors. He walks in the darkness of the hallway, admiring the still view of the nighttime through the large windows. He comes to a rest when he hears a familiar voice call for him; "Hello there sir, would you mind stopping a minute? It is I, the king," Eric's delicate voice echoes through the corridor. 

Juyeon's heart pounds violently against his chest. This was what he had been waiting for and yet he curses that it happened. He knows he helped the king but what if the king asks why he disobeyed him. What would he say then? His imagination goes astray. He instinctively turns around and when met with the face of the young king, he returns back into the moment. He was stricken by the king's beauty. He had never seen the king so close. It has always been said that the young king was charming and handsome but seeing it for himself was a different thing. Under the glow of the moonlight, the king's eyes, nose and lips reflected the thousand stars in the sky. Juyeon could not utter a single word before such a sight.

"I know you must be surprised but I saw you leave the room and you just seemed so strikingly similar to someone I have been looking for the whole of this night. I couldn't possibly let you leave without asking," The king was on the verge of rambling but he stopped himself. He knew he would render the knight more speechless if he didn't.

"Wh-Who exactly are you lo-looking for?" Juyeon questions. Before Juyeon could feel flattered, he needed to be sure that Eric was truly looking for the knight who had helped him earlier.

"Oh my, it is you.. You were the knight who lent me your hand earlier. I have been searching all night," Eric says incredulously. Juyeon feels his nerves ease down as Eric seemed kind and careful. At that moment, there was really nothing to fear.

"Yes I am and glad to be. Are you fine now, my king? You seemed rather distraught," Juyeon asks, his eyes full of concern and empathy. Juyeon notices Eric hesitates and his eyes dart away after hearing the question, it must be taboo for a king like him to speak of his struggles and pain. Juyeon hopes that in front of him, Eric is comfortable enough for he truly wants to help the king.

"I-I am very well now, thank you. What you saw earlier, I hope you forget as that is not how I wished to be remembered by you. I was distraught, you are not wrong in stating that, but I hope you know it was merely just out of foolish emotions," Eric explained to Juyeon, feigning laughter afterwards. Juyeon knows that what he had seen runs further than "foolish emotions" and Eric is deeply pained. But, he cannot force a king to share too much to a mere knight. 

"I was finding you to thank you. Although it was mindless of me to allow my whims to get the best of me, you helped bring my heart back into the battle and stay focused. Thank you for fighting so bravely alongside me. Whether or not you intended it, you elicited determination in me. I cannot thank you enough," The good-natured words of the king touched Juyeon's heart. The king looked as if he wanted to say more but he stopped himself once again. This time, afraid he would reveal too much.

"I was merely doing as I was tasked, my king. It would be shrewd if I had left you. It is not necessary that you thank me like so," Juyeon replies, finding the king's words excessive if he was truly just overcame with "foolish emotions". 

"No, no, I must. Not many dare to approach me like you have done for fear that I reprimand them. Forgive me for not asking earlier but what is your name?" A mysterious feeling surfaces in Juyeon at that second from watching the king speak his mind so earnestly. It dances on his heart and tickles it, causing him to almost break into a smile.

"I am Juyeon, King Eric. I am honoured you remember me in such a manner. If you ever need help again, please know that I am more than happy to help my king," Now that Juyeon sees the sincerity and kindness in the king's heart, he wants to do nothing more than ease his fear and pain that Juyeon saw earlier. He really hopes that what the king said was true, that it was merely his frivolous emotions, but what he felt and saw tells him otherwise.

"I will, surely. Well, my duties await me now so I must go. It pains me to end our talk so abruptly but I am sure we will speak again," The glint in Eric's hopeful eyes extinguishes. And so does the one in Juyeon's heart. The king looks reluctant to go but how can he ignore what he must do?

Juyeon nods to what Eric tells him. "We will. Until then, I give you all my well wishes," Juyeon says before he turns to continue his walk back. He hears the king whisper, "I send you all of mine as well."

———

That night, Juyeon is unable to fall asleep. The words of the king plays again and again in his head. It is without a doubt that he had been charmed by the king and he wishes to see him again very soon. It is impossible that they meet again, Juyeon knows that very well for he has simply no connection with the king, but he hopes anyway.He wants to get to know this interesting character more and find out the parts of him he keeps hidden from everyone. Right until today, Juyeon had just known the king for his brave military successes and competency as a leader. Now, he thinks it's foolish he thought as so because the king is just another boy like the rest of them. He, too, has fears and uncertainties. He, too, hides beneath the version of themselves they would like to be perceived as. He, too, is complex and is worthy of being discovered. Juyeon makes it his mission to do so.

The voices of Eric's earls, dukes, and advisors simply goes over his head as they argue over what they should ask for from their losing opponents. He is unable to engage himself in the session he finds himself in. All he wants to do is run out to Juyeon, tell him truthfully that he was the first ever person to give him solace in the midst of his life that he despises, that he was the first ever person to make him feel empowered to fight on and unafraid to lose, that he was the first ever person to push him to try his best. To Juyeon, he must look over-dramatic but he's fearful to tell him more because he is after all the king, an icon of strength and inspiration to the masses. A civilian, or anyone at all, knowing of his remorse was something that he had been strongly advised against.

"King Eric?" He hears a duke call for his attention, causing him to snap back into the tense atmosphere of the room. "I apologise. Can I know what was said?" Eric beckons, feeling deeply sorry for not being able to follow along. 

"Oh, my king, you must exhausted from bringing us all into victory today. If you desire, we will halt for today and continue this tomorrow. The treaty can wait," Replies the duke, apologetically. Eric knows this may not appear favourably to those in his government but he also knows he will embarrass himself further if they continue and thus he agrees and they stop for the day.

Once he returns to his bedroom, he lets himself fall into the comfort of his bed. He is relieved to finally shut down his thoughts. As soon as his head rests in his pillows, he falls asleep. In his large and well-furnished bedroom, he is alone and asleep.


	4. Chapter IV

The subsequent day saw celebrations, music, and laughter on the streets of Eric's kingdom for they have culled out a day of rest to commemorate their victory in the long war. Quite opposite from the atmosphere in his land, Eric finds himself yet again in his castle, continuing yesterday's discussion they never got to finish. Only this time, it is far easier for Eric to concentrate on the matter at hand. However, when he finds the pockets of time, he allows his mind to wander and transport himself back to his conversation with the dreamy knight. His sharp and distinct features infiltrating his thoughts, his low voice in the background of his imaginations.

Once the discussion ends, Eric is exhausted - exhausted from listening to the resentment of his government and being the one expected to resolve them all. He decides there is but one person he craves the company of. Whilst searching for where he can find Juyeon, Eric is acquainted with one benefit of being king: he has the means to spontaneously find where this knight is and to go straight to him. He changes first before he goes, for he plans to blend himself in with the festivities that are ongoing, wanting to meet Juyeon as Eric, his friend, and not as Eric, the king.

Eric rides to Juyeon's house with excitement bubbling inside him as the wind blows against his skin. He's not sure what he's going to do when he arrives or if Juyeon is even home at all but he's thrilled to, again, feel the warmth that Juyeon brings. Once he reaches, he knocks on Juyeon's door three times, his knocks as fast as the pace of his heartbeats. The door open and Eric sees Juyeon again. Eric lets out a relieved sigh. They meet again, this time without their armours and suits and as two friends.

"King Eric?" Juyeon spurts out, his eyes wide. Eric smiles fondly at the sight before him. Juyeon looks sleepy as his swollen eyes indicates so and he's holding a cup of water that Eric assumes is his first meal of the day.

"No, no, there's no need for that. Call me Eric, please. I know I missed the chance to send you a warning of any sorts but I hope I do not disturb you. I came to see you.. as a friend. I-If that is fine with you," Eric explains, his hands scratching the back of his neck and his eyes darting everywhere but back at Juyeon's.

Eric sees the tension in Juyeon easing down, and he's glad that Juyeon took his intentions well. A smile then appears on Juyeon's countenance and he tells Eric, "That is fine with me, Eric. I am glad you see me as a friend, more than anything."

The two of them have breakfast together, after multiple attempts at cooking up a meal. As king, Eric never once had to worry about his meals and as his mother's only son, Juyeon was the same and hence it took them several attempts and several burnt meat. They play around, tickling and poking each other when another is trying to concentrate. As Juyeon carefully measures the ingredients, Eric watches him. It hits him that Juyeon is truly his first ever friend, the first ever person he is himself around. How crazy it is that it took him 18 years to find someone who he is comfortable around?

As they eat, they make jokes, tell each other their stories, and revel in the carefreeness of the moment. When their plates turned empty, they headed over to Juyeon's garden for his mother left him a reminder to tend to them before she left to join the celebrations. Eric marvels at the beauty of the garden, the array of colours that left him breathless. They watered the flowers, trimmed some plants and even planted the seeds for more. Eric appreciates the amiable silence that settled between them as they worked. It gave him time to unravel and reflect, the break he so desperately needed. 

As he turns to look at Juyeon, Eric is overcome with an alien feeling in his chest. It was as if they were flowers in there, blooming all at once and spiralling in all directions. It made him giddy, giddy for the boy tending to the roses in front of him. Then and there, Juyeon looked far more divine than the fauna that surrounded them. Love and admiration - they're foreign to the king because all he was ever taught of were marriages that were done only for power's sake. Yet, he's read enough books to know that maybe, this was what falling in love felt like.

When Juyeon calls his name to tell him they're done, he melts and feels his cheek gain heat. Yet, something inside him tells him he's a fool, a fool for thinking of a man in such a way, a fool for being so desperate for the care Juyeon gives him. So, he buries all such thoughts deep down, where the rest of his pains laid.

They sat in the garden. From there, they could see the celebrations and all colourful decorations that littered the town. It pleased Eric's heart to see his people in such lifted spirits. He's sure Juyeon's relieved too. Hearing of Juyeon's mother, Eric's glad that Juyeon gets to stay with her here now.

From the garden, Eric also sees his castle. His enormous palace that stood bold and proud, watching over the kingdom. The castle tells the people a story of great bravery and power. But, Eric, more than anyone, knows what the castle truly holds within its walls and he knows he will never be proud of it. Eric wants to run away from it and never look back, he wants to escape from the captivity of the throne. He wants to stay here, in this garden with Juyeon and fall in love with him. He wants Juyeon to be undaunted of taking Eric in his arms and bringing his face closer and closer until their lips meet. Alas, his wants are all only frivolous nonsense. 

"Is the pressure not overwhelming, when you have to contemplate over every decision you make?" Juyeon breaks the silence. Albeit the intimidating question, Eric is thankful that he does so because if he had to spend any longer alone in his head, he would have gone mad.

Eric's tired of thinking over his words and foreseeing its impact. He wants to be himself, he wants to say what he thinks. So, he tells Juyeon what he thinks, confidently and unabashedly, "Well, not when I have you."

"What is that supposed to imply?" Juyeon turns to Eric, he seems hesitant and almost afraid of Eric's answer. It's as if Juyeon has been waiting for this moment but now when it's here, he wants to push it away because he's gotten so used to waiting.

"You make me feel calm. You're right, my duties take a toll on me, a toll larger than I would like to admit. I bury it deep, so I am able to carry out my tasks as best as I should. Yet, I do not bear the strength in me to ignore them any further. You, however, ease me. You make me stronger than I truly am. I want you by my side throughout it all. Am I fool to feel that way?" Before he knows, he feels tears staining his cheeks. He buries his head in his hands, unable to make sense of the predicament he is in.

Every second Juyeon remains silent, Eric feels the world around him crumble once again. It was as if he was back at the battle yesterday, helpless. He screams but no one is around, he reaches his hand out for help but he is surrounded by a void. Juyeon must think him mad, a pitiful boy whose sanity was taken from him the second the crown was given.

Juyeon says his name. However, before he could even finish, Eric runs out. "I'm sorry, I cannot stay here any longer. I must go," Eric lets out between his sobs. 

He rides back on his horse through the celebration; the music causing his head to ache even more and the smiles of his people making him feel mocked. How shameful that these people have him for a king. A lonely, desperate, helpless and pathetic boy too silly for his own good. How shameful, he thinks.


End file.
